A Song of the Heart
by Flink32167
Summary: After a tragic accident Bella is changed. Everything seems perfect, Bella is with Edward and they are happier then ever. But out of nowhere Edward disappears and doesn't come back. What will Bella do now that her world is once again falling apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I only wish i owned Twilight, but its the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who do.  
**

* * *

For a long time I have been begging Edward to change me, but he ask me to wait to after graduation, or some time when I would be in college. I finally got what I wished for, but I never imagined what would happen afterwards.

**Jaci Velasquez Imagine Me Without You**

As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Til the end of time forever  
You're the only love I'll need

In my life you're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you

Chorus:  
Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile

Lyrics found on  
I can't imagine me without you

When you caught me I was falling  
You're love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard me calling  
And you rush to set me free

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you

Chorus

When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you oh

Chorus

I can't imagine me without you

Words and music by rudy perez


	2. Chapter 2

**"Edward it won't be long, Charlie just wanted to go out for dinner. He said lately I had been working so hard, with school, homework, cooking, and graduation coming soon. So he wanted to give me a break." I said reassuring Edward that I would make it back in time to go to their baseball game tonight. Alice had seen another thunderstorm coming. **

**"Ok, I will be here when you come back. Love you" Edward said and gave me a light kiss and then jumped out of the window.**

**I quickly ran a brush though my hair trying to flatten it out, which didn't work, and then grabbed by sweater and ran down the stairs. "Sorry dad it took me so lo…" and of course, being clumsy me I tripped on the last step falling onto my knees. "Aw" I complained as I got up again brushing some dust of my jeans. **

**"You ok Bella" I heard Charlie ask from the living room. "I'm fine" I yelled back "so do you want to leave now?"**

**"Sure" he said getting up from the couch and turning off the baseball game he was watching. We walked out of the door into the rain and got into the car. To myself I though, hey, it's properly going to start thundering soon, so Alice was right, not that I would bet against her. "By the way dad, I'm going to go out and play a game of baseball with Edward tonight." He looked at me like there was something he wanted to say, but didn't know how to begin. After some ten minuets of driving he looked back at me, "Bella there is something I wanted to talk about…" But before he could finish I interrupted him "dad why don't we eat here?" I asked as we passed a restaurant. I think I knew what was on his mind, and I did not want to talk about it tonight. **

**We walked in and a waitress led us to our seats and gave us our menus. I sat pretending I was deeply concentrating on what to get to avoid conversation, but the waitress came back way to soon. "So what can I get you guys?" she asked flashing a smile. Charlie ordered a burger with a soda and I a salad with a milkshake, I didn't have much of an appetite today. When she was gone I tried looking for a distraction, but there was nothing so Charlie started "Bella…" he stumbled over his words, trying the find the right way to say this without hurting me to much. "Bella, I know you seem to really care about this Cullen kid, but" I interrupted him again "Edward dad." He ignored me and continued "but I don't think he is right for you, I mean, he left you before heartbroken, and he might do it again." He stopped looking up at me to see my reaction, while he had been talking he had been playing nervously with a napkin. I wasn't angry, I knew what he though, but I also knew that Edward would never do something like that to me again. "Dad I love him and he loves me. He would never do that to me again" I said giving him a small smile. "I know honey, but…" again I interrupted him "nothing is going to change it dad, we will always be together from now on. I know you mean well, but can you please accept how we feel?" He looked up again from his napkin that was now torn into small pieces "I guess" he said. I smiled at him and he gave me a big smile back.**

**The rest of dinner went by fine. We talked about work, my school and other casual topics. When we were done we paid and wondered out into to the dark rainy night.**

**As we drove home no one talked. But this time it wasn't one of those unbearable silences, we just didn't have anything to say, both of us being rapped up in our own thoughts. I was thinking about the game with the Cullens tonight. Edward had seemed so eager to get me to go. Even Alice was begging me. Not that I could or would ever say no, but they were hiding something, and I was starting to think it was a surprise. Oh how I just hate surprises. **

**I was sitting thinking of this when suddenly the car came to a hard stop. "What the…?" I started to ask, but then I looked out the front window and saw someone was standing in the middle of the road blocking the way. "Dad?" I quietly asked, he just hushed me and rolled down the window. "Get out of the way or are you planning to get hit by someone?" he yelled out to the person. The one standing in front of us didn't respond and instead asked "Are you the Swans?" Charlie looked at me with a confused expression, I properly looked the same. Then he turned and yelled out again "We are. Who's asking?" It was so dark and the guy was wearing a black hood so I couldn't see his face, but when he heard our answer a smile broke across his face. But it wasn't a warm smile, almost an evil one. "Please get out of the car" he the told us. This surprised my dad and me even more and we both had a questioning expression on our faces, why? Again the stranger told us to get out but this time it wasn't a polite request, but a demand. "No we will not." My dad answered "it's raining and dark and we are on our way home, so please step aside or I will have to arrest you" he stated now an angry expression was forming on his face. The smile, or grin, that was on the strangers face now completely disappeared, he pulled something out of his pocket and this time yelled "get the out of that car now!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for R&R-ing. This is my first fan fic. and i hope that you like it so far. And sorry the chapters are kind of short, but i will try to update everyday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

I quickly glanced at Charlie to see what he was planning to do. He gave me a slight nod and then we slowly stepped out into the rainy dark night. What could we have done otherwise? This stranger was standing in front of us, blocking our way home, and demanding that we got out of the car. And not to mention at gunpoint. After standing out in the dark for a minute or two I noticed what it was he had pulled out of his pocket. A gun! Was he planning on shooting us, steeling our stuff, and then getting away in the car?

I continued to look at the gun and noticed that there was a red symbol on the silver handle. I looked like a rose with something… I just couldn't make out what it was that twisting around the rose. Then Charlie's voice broke through my thoughts "Bella get behind me and stay quiet." He had noticed the gun too and had turned into Police Chief Swan. "Put down the gun Sir or I will have to arrest you." His voice was flat of any emotions, but in his eyes I could see fear.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" the stranger completely ignored Charlie's command, "and your father Charlie." A grin broke across his face "and here I was thinking I had to look all over town for you, but you were so nice to come right to me." His voice had a slight accent that I couldn't make out.

"Put down the gun or I will have to shoot you." Charlie had pulled his own gun out that he carried in his belt.

The stranger stared to laugh "now that's not going to work, is it now? How then will I do my job then?" He said with an even wider grin spreading on his face.

"Bella," Charlie whispered to me "when I tell you to run, please do so." It wasn't a request but a demand. All I could do was just give him a small smile and nod.

Oh god, I don't want to die! I thought to myself. But then I thought, not that I mean that I don't want to be a vampire it's just… I had completely tuned out, and was lost in thought of how I would miss Edward if I died now when suddenly Charlie's voice broke again through my thoughts "Run Bella!"

I turned around to run thought the forest. What had just happened? I didn't get any time to think, when I heard a gunshot, followed by another. I stopped but Charlie yelled at me to keep going. I ran for my life, but suddenly another shot was fired and I felt a sharp pain in my cheats. But I kept running, to stay alive, and because of what Charlie told me to. But it was hard to run with the pain, my vision was blurry, and I couldn't seem to put my feet in the right places. Only seconds after I was hit if felt as hard push at my side and I slammed into a tree. Then everything went black as I heard someone laugh into my ear.

Edward P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room waiting for the thunderstorm to start so we could go play a game of baseball, and also waiting for Bella to get home. My thoughts were flying around because of what I was going to do tonight. I count wait to see the expression on her face when I would go on one knee hold out the beautiful ring I had bought asking "Bella my love, will you marry me?" I had been thinking long and hard about this, and I decided tonight she would never be expecting it, and all of the people I cared about the most would be there to support me. My family was expecting it because of Alice having a vision of it, but I know they were there for me, and of course for Bella.

The rain outside was calming my nerves as I laid on the couch thinking of the love of my live, or afterlife since I wasn't really living anymore. Alice suddenly appeared right in front of me, her eyes wide in horror. She had had another vision, and by the looks of it, this one wasn't good. "B… B… Bella" was all she could get out. I quickly read her mind and saw what she had seen. A roar sounded thought the house when I saw it and instantly rushed out of the door with Alice following me. I need to, no I had to make it in time to save my Bella.

* * *

Thank you again for reading, please review!

Now to answer some, or a, question asked.

TwilightsNewMoon- Thanks! The bad guy is not Laurent, but you will learn in another chapter who he is.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

I ran, ran faster then I have ever run. If we didn't make it there in time, my Bella might die! There would be no more of her blushing, tripping, her beautiful hair, and laughter… No more Bella. If that would happen, my dead heart would die, worst then die, it would be tortured forever.

"Edward" Alice whispered. She was running right behind me. I know she felt the same as me, Bella was her best friend, and like a sister. We ran and ran, for Bella's life.

We finally made it into the forest around where Bella and Charlie were. Even though we were about 3 miles away from them I could smell blood. And the strongest was Bella's. I ran faster, even though it would seem impossible.

We arrived seconds later. The first thing I saw was Charlie lying in the middle of the road with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Alice, check him" I said nodding my head towards him. It was then I saw an stranger standing by MY Bella, laughing.

"Get away from her" I roared at the top of my lungs and ran over colliding with him. The entire time he wouldn't stop laughing. What was his problem? When he was away from Bella I ran over to her to check on how she was doing. She was alive, but out cold. I let out another roar when I noticed the shot in her cheats, she didn't have long. I heard another faint laugh, and turned around to attack him again, but he was gone.

"Alice" I called. She scooped up Charlie "He is alive, but not for long, before we left I told Emmett to call Carlisle so he should be home by now." She started running full speed home, hoping to be able to save him in time.

I quickly picked up Bella. Oh how her blood smelled so good. No! I thought to myself. I have to concentrate, I have to save Bella. And with that I quickly caught up with Alice, and we raced home.

We burst through the doors and raced over to the living room. I laid her on a couch, as did Alice with Charlie. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme rushed into the room, but when they smelled to blood they quickly ran out again. Carlisle was already there leaning over Charlie. " He wont make it" he whispered, with a grim expression on his face he rushed over to Bella. Alice leaned in and gave Charlie a kiss on his forehead, he was like a second father to her. She held his hand as we heard his heartbeat fade away until it was no more.

"Bella darling" I whispered into her ear, she moaned in response. "Edward, please move a bit" Carlisle said as he quickly checked the wound in her chest. I moved behind the couch and held her and giving it small kisses.

"Edward…" Carlisle began. "No" I roared already having read his mind. "I won't change her! Isn't there any other way?" I pleaded. Anything but changing her, I didn't want to doom her to an eternity of a life as I was living. "Sorry Edward" Carlisle looked down at Bella "if you don't change her now, she wont last much longer then 20 minutes." This couldn't be the only thing "NO!" I roared "I wont doom her to his" I said pointing at myself.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled. She was half awake now. Her eyes opened slightly and looked for my face, when she found it she smiled "I love you" she mumbled and was out cold again. If it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have been able to understand what she just said. But I did. "I love you too" I whispered. I moved to the top of the couch and gave her an upside down kiss. "Edward?" Carlisle asked wondering what I was going to do. I looked up and him, my eyes giving it away. Then I leaned down to her neck and bit her. Her blood was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I count stop, but I had to, for my Bella. I forced myself away from her, and only seconds later her screaming to get the fire to stop filled the house. I scooped her up and brought her up to my room placing her on the couch. I took her hand and whispered "I love you." And the tree days of everyone's nightmare began.

Rosalie P.O.V.

For three days, three unbearable days, we heard nothing but Bella's screams as she was becoming one of us. I never wanted her to be a part of this vampire family. Not that I don't like here. After coming back to Forks we had been getting along well, and I'm glad to say we have become good friends. But I just didn't want to see her go through the pain of becoming a vampire, to never age, to live for eternity, and never be able to do human things. Maybe that's why I was so mean to her… I was jealous. Of her clumsiness, her constant blushing, and stumbling over words, of her being… human. But there was no way to turn back now. I would forever be a vampire, and so would Bella now.

As I walked down the hallway I passed Edwards room. Bella was in there. I almost wanted to run away from the room because of her constant screaming. This was all bringing back memories of when I went through this.

We hadn't seen Edward ever since they had brought Bella and Charlie home. He hadn't gone hunting, even though I know he needed to, and he hadn't spoken a word. I just sat next to Bella holding her hand and whispering over and over again I'm sorry.

I sighted deeply and walked past the door only hoping for Bella's suffering to end soon. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where Emmett was sitting and looking out into space. "Hey honey" I whispered as I climbed onto his lap. He gave me a sad smile "hey." Even though I could see he was trying to look a bit cheerier I know how much all of this was hurting him. Bella was like a sister to him. She was a part of this family.

We sat there cuddling for some hours, not saying a word. We both knew what the other person was thinking. Her transformation should end soon.

* * *

Thanks again for R&R-ing it means a lot to me. And I'm sorry for killing Charlie, but later in the story there will be an explanation. Sorry the chapters are kind of short, but i usually can't stay on the computer for long at a time. But hey i posted two chapter today! Amazing! 


	5. Authors Note Please read

**Authors Note: **Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I'm working on one right now, so it will be up at some point tonight. I just have a hopefully small request for whoever reads my story. I apprechiate the once who review, but i wish some more people would do so. Reviewing will help improve my writing and so i know if people are actually reading this. Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6

First of all I want to thank you all for reviewing. I'm so glad that you like my story. Secondly i want to say sorry that I didn't update last weekend like i said i would. I had finally gotten a beta and was trying to email my story to her, but technology decided not to work, and still isn't. So there might be some mistakes in this chapter but hopefully technology will cooperate later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Jasper P.O.V.

It was the third day, Bella could wake at anytime. These three days have been painful for all of us. I could feel everyone's feelings. Hurt, stress, fear, and many other mixed emotions. It was all overwhelming me, so I tried to stay out of the house. Alice would usually join me and we would sit out in the forest under a tree, not saying a word. Even from out here we could hear Bella's screams.

Rosalie and Emmett would mostly disappear too. Either to their room, or like me and Alice just get away from the House.

Esme would constantly clean the house, just to do something.

Edward did not leave Bellas side, and we were all afraid to enter the room, so we hadn't seen him or Bella.

Carlisle was working more then usually, properly because he also didn't want to be in the house.

I had tried to send calming waves out to my family, but it was hard seeming I was just as depressed as them.

Alice and I were lying out on the grass by our house, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting under a tree nearby. Suddenly Alice stiffened in my arms, she was having a vision. When the vision was over I heard a loud squeal coming from Alice and she jumped out of my arms a wide smile on her face.

Rosalie, Emmett and I all asked in unison "what!" all she said was "Bella" and we all knew what it was. We ran inside and up the stairs at out inhuman speed. Alice didn't even stop by Edward's door, but just went through it and ran over and gave Bella a hug that would have crushed a human.

Edward P.O.V.

I had been sitting by Bella the entire time, squeezing her hand every time she let out a scream. I knew she was trying to hold them back, trying to not make me suffer as much. She felt sorry for me, but she shouldn't. I was the one who put her through all of this suffering. I was the one who bit her, dooming her to live for eternity as a vampire.

Her heartbeat was very slow now, and suddenly a scream louder then any of the others broke the silence of the house. Her transformation was complete now and her heartbeat we no more. She was throwing her head back and forth like she was trying to wakeup from a bad dream.

"Bella" I quietly whispered. Her eyes opened quickly. In them i could see she was confused about where she was and what was going on. They were a crimson color that would hopefully change if she decided to follow our eating habits.

Her eyes searched the room, and when they finally found my face she smiled. "Edward?" She questioned. "Yes my dear" I said leaning down and giving her a kiss on her cold forehead. I was going to miss the worm feeling of her skin, but now we could be together for eternity. "What happened?" She asked. The smile on my face broke, and so did hers. She looked back into my eyes, hers now sad. "you had an accident and I saved you" was all I could say. She gave me a small smile "okay" was all she said. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips that slowly turned passionate. At least now I could kiss her with all my love.

Suddenly the door burst open and Alice, followed by everyone in the family, came into the room. Alice pulled me off Bella and gave her a huge bear hug. "BELLA!" she sequel "Oh my god, oh my god, I missed you so much…" she continued rambling on while Bella just stroked her hair. If they could, they would both have been crying. After a while Alice moved her head from where she had hidden it in Bella's shirt. She gave Bella a wide grin "welcome to the family!" She slowly moved away so everyone else could come over and give a welcoming hug.

When everyone was done hugging it truly looked like Bella was about to break down in tears "thanks you so much everyone, you have no idea how much this means to me." All of our mouths were hanging open. Did Bella say that? That beautiful voice, sweeter then an angels, no sweeter then her blood, come out of her mouth. "What" she asked getting nervous under our stars. "Bella your voice…" was all I could get out. "What about my…" she stopped in the middle of the sentence and brought her hands up and around her neck realizing it was her making that beautiful sound. "Tha… that was me?" she asked. We all nodded. She brought her hands back down in her lap and looked at them.

Suddenly she jumped out of the bed, I got ready to catch her if she would fall, but that wouldn't happen now that she was a vampire. She ran out of my room, us following her, and into the bathroom. When we came in she was standing in front of the full length mirror her mouth hanging open.

Bella P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that it was my image standing in front of me. My skin was pale now, like everyone else's, my eyes a disturbing crimson color that would hopefully soon change. My hair was longer going about to midways. It was a chestnut brown with natural highlights, and beautifully slightly wavy. My body was perfect, all my curves more defined. I was a bit taller, but still kind of short.

I continued standing there moping at myself until Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "you're beautiful my love." I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss, but not before noticing the rest of the family leaving the room giving us some privacy.

We stood there for a long time, just holding each other until Edward whispered to me "Bella I think I need to take you hunting." I looked up into his eyes, my fear obviously showing. "Don't worry, I will be right besides you" he said leaning down and giving me another kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please continue to review. Hopefully it wont take me as long, like it did with this chapter, to post the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. School is killing me. I have finals right now, so the last week or so the teachers have been cramming us with stuff, and then i had to study. So i made this chapter long. My summer vacation will start soon, and when it dose i can hopefully write more, but no promises, my summer schedule is vary full. I have gotten a beta, but i wanted this chapter up as fast as possible, so she didn't read it yet. So if you find a few errors, then im sorry. I will have the mistakes changed when i post the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or any of its character.

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

We ran at our inhuman speed through the forest, and oddly I was quite enjoying it. The speed, the trees rushing by me, the wind in my hair. It was a wonderful feeling, and feeling of freedom.

Other then my speed I noticed all my senses had heightened. I could smell things that were what seemed like miles away. The entire world looked different thought my eyes. Everything was so detailed and all the colors more elaborate. My hearing was also exceptional. I could hear everything happening around me, every little animal moving, every little sound that was made in the forest.

As I was running I could also feel all my muscles in my body. It was amazing how strong I felt! It was all so amazing, like I was reborn into some super human, which in a way I was, except I was no longer human but a vampire.

I let the words play through my mind and a slowly whispered them to myself. Oh how good that sounded. Me! A vampire! I was no longer the girl that always needed to be saved, I could now protect myself. And then it popped into my mind, since I was a vampire I had all eternity to live! With Edward! Now that sounded good.

Suddenly a delicious smell swept through the air. I stopped instantly and sniffed the air. I had never smelled anything like it. Venom slowly started forming in my mouth making the burning sensation in the back of my throat even stronger. I looked over at Edward and he gave me a nod.

I bent down in a positing, ready to attack, and waited until I heard the animal coming closer. I leaped forward and ran at full speed and attacked the unexpected animal. I didn't even have time to look at what it was before I had sunk my fangs into it and the sweet blood was flowing into my mouth. I moaned. This was better then any human food I had ever tasted.

I sucked the animal completely dry until I finally noticed what it was that I had attacked. A red fox was lying in front of me, its eye glazed over. I felt so sorry for it and wanted to cry because of what I had done.

I suddenly heard what sounded like someone laughing and looked over at Edward who was trying not to crack up. "What!" I exclaimed.

"You…you…" he tried saying in between his laughter "have blood dripping all the way down your chin."

I took my hand up to my chin, and when I took it away I noticed the red blood. I quickly licked it off my hand and then the made sure to get the rest of it was off my face before saying "that cant be all you are laughing at." I said while noting he was still cracking up.

"I think we found your favorite animal. There were at least ten other animals that were closer, but you choose that" He said pointing to the fox. He walked over to me and sat down next to me then moving me onto his lap.

"But I guess you in a way match, a fox is mysterious, beautiful, and graceful, well you weren't vary graceful as a human" he said chuckling "but now you are" He said giving me a kiss on my neck under my ear, sending shutters down my back. "And you should have seen yourself when you attacked, you looked exactly like one."

The entire time I hand been looking up at his face, but now I looked back down at the fox and felt sad for it. It was amazing how quickly life could end. "Edward, I feel sorry for it, isn't there anything we could do for it." I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You will get used to it. Of course we all feel sorry for them but isn't it the same as an human eating a steak?"

"Yes, but still. Couldn't we like…" I paused to think how I could in a way pay my respects for this animal "like bury it?"

Edward groaned "if we do that every time it will take forever to go hunting."

"Please, just this one and then we wont have to do it again." I asked turning the power of my pleading eyes on him.

"Fine" he sighted and within seconds had dug a hole and laid it in there, and then had it covered again. "You happy?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Vary" I said giving him a kiss on the lips. "Now was that so bad?"

"No" he said smiling. Then he paused and suddenly there was a flash of pain in his eyes that I didn't understand. I looked up at him confused, but he just shook his head. "I think it's about to get home now, Carlisle wants us to have a meeting about what we will do now that you are changed." I nodded and we started our run home.

On the way home we stopped a couple of times to feed again.

Before we would have the meeting I went up and took a shower, just to make sure that I didn't have anymore blood on me. Before stepping into the steaming hot shower I noticed my jeans and shirt had blood all over them. I made a mental to wear old cloths when going hunting, or try to control myself.

The shower felt so good on my cold stiff muscles. What I had expected to only take a minute or two turned out to be thirty. When I finally stepped out felling squeaky clean I dried my hair and then walked into Edwards and my bedroom to find a set of cloths laying on the sofa. I sighted to myself and made another mental not to thank Alice.

After putting on my new skinny jeans and a simple v-neck t-shirt that fit snug on my body I stepped out of the room and walked downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Edward.

After waiting for family to settle down before we started the meeting. Carlisle started off with explaining everything about us vampires, event hough I already knew everything he told me.

While he was talking Emmett was playing some game that he seemed to just have made up with Jasper, Rosalie was twirling her pretty hair, and Alice was spacing out properly lost in her own thoughts. The only people who were really paying attention were Edward, Esme, and I.

When Carlisle was done he asked me if I had any questions. I though of all the things he had told me, about the Volturi, our sparkling skin, eating habits, and controlling ourselves in front of humans. Lastly he had ended with special powers. We had talked about what might be mine, trying to find my strengths as a human, but found nothing really special, which in a way made me sad thinking that I might not have a special power like my dear Edward and some of my other family members.

Suddenly a though hit me, why was I changed so suddenly? Edward had always refused but now, suddenly he decides to do so. When I had awoken form the transformation Edward had said he had saved me. But form what?

"I got one question…" I hesitated, thinking if I was sure I wanted to ask this. Yes, I wanted to know. "What happened? I mean why was I changed all of a sudden." I quickly realized that it could sound like I didn't want this "not that I dont want it, its what I wished for, but…"

I had noticed a changed in the mood of the room. Everyone had been happy that I had been changed and where all exited, but now no one would look at me. The all looked either down at their hands, or just at some other place in the room, anywhere then at me.

Carlisle and Edward where sharing one of those looks that meant they were having a conversation they didn't want anyone to hear.

Edwards hand squeezed mine hand tighter and then he started to talk "Bella you had an accident" he said hesitating. You had gone out for dinner with Charlie, and then on your way home someone blocked the road. He told you to get out... at gunpoint. Both you and your father ended up being shot." He looked away. It seemed vary hard for him to talk about this. "Alice had a vision, but we weren't there in time to stop you from getting shot, so the only way of saving you was to change you."

The room was completely quiet. Now everyone was looking at me to see my reaction.

I felt numb. No emotions at all. Suddenly it darted on me, Edward had never told me what had happened to Charlie.

"Wha…what happened to Charlie?" If I had though everyone was trying to avoid my eyes before, then now it was a lot worst. The room had become completely tense.

"Bella… we weren't… we… couldn't save him" Edward hand was grabbing mine tight now.

"Excuse me, I think I heard wrong." Edward looked pained by me asking him to repeat what he had just said.

"We didn't make it in time" he said looking away form my face.

Slowly I started to realize what those words meant. A feeling of a cold knife running down my back spread through my body. Pure shock spread on my face. A million thoughts raced through my head, and yet I was speechless.

As the realization continued to sink in the feeling of the cold knife started to disappear and be replaced my anger. Was this some sick joke? Was he going to pop out of nowhere and surprise me? This was so not funny.

Edward seemed to be able to read my expression "Bella?" he asked carefully.

I looked at his face, it was to serious for this to be a joke. No. I thought. No no no no no, the words of the conversations began to repeat over and over in my head. No! This could not have happened! "NO" I screamed getting off of the couch and making Edward let go of my hand. I backed away slowly while repeating the word 'no' over and over again.

Edward got up of the couch and slowly took a step towards me. Everyone was standing now, but he was the only one that dared to come closer to me. "Bella please listen" he whispered taking another step towards me.

"_Don't come near me_" I screamed. My voice was different, but at the moment I didn't care. I looked at Edward and saw he wasn't moving. The entire family was staring at me in shock.

I bolted through the door not even bothering to open it. This was some joke, I repeated over and over in my head. I would run home and find Charlie sitting and watching baseball.

Within a minute or two I was home. Charlie's car wasn't there, but I went over to the house anyways. Maybe his car broke and it was getting repaired now? I walked over to the door and slowly turned the handle, the door was unlocked. I entered the house. It was quiet. No TV on or any noise at all. I walked into the living room still to check; maybe he just had the TVon mute? When I saw he wasn't there I ran through the house and looked through any place a human could possibly hide.

He wasn't there! I looked at the clock. Maybe he was at work? I raced out of the door, slamming it behind me. I ran even faster, if possible, to his work. No one was there, but I still raced through the building he worked in. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I left and ran all over town; he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. This couldn't be true. He was still alive, but just hiding somewhere. There is no way this could happen. I passed a graveyard in town and saw a new grave. Something made me stop and look at the name that was writing on the stone next to the grave. No. There had to be someone else with the name Charlie Swan. I looked at the date and saw it matched to exactly three days ago. No, why did this have to happen?

I continued to stare at the name. Somehow I had gotten to my knees in front of the grave. I heard a sound that I didn't understand, and the world seemed to be shaking. After a while I realized it was me that was making that sound, and I was the one shaking because of the dry sobs that were running through me. Something wet ran down my cheek. It wouldn't be tears. I brought my hand up to my cheek and saw a wear droplet. I then looked up into the sky and saw a flash. It was starting to rain and thunder.

I count cry, so the sky was crying for me.

I sat there for hours, just sobbing, and getting soaked. Suddenly I heard a soft whisper behind me "Bella?" I looked around and saw Edward standing in the rain. His eyes were sad and where carefully searching my face for permission to come over to me. He took my silence as a yes.

Next thing I knew I was sitting in Edwards lap on the ground, next to my fathers grave. He continued to sit there for another few hours, not saying a word.

"Edward" I whispered. "Let's go home" I said giving him a small smile. I have finally accepted what had happened. I wasn't happy that it happened, but I had excepted it.

* * *

Again, I am so sorry that it took so long to get this posted. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry that I haven't been too quick about posting new chapters, But i had exams, and then i went on vacation for two weeks. I am also going on a camping trip for about a week so i wont be able to post a new chapter for a bit, but when i come back i will write the next one. So once again sorry for the delay on this chapter and i hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight.

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

When I had found Bella she was sitting in the rain sobbing her poor soul out. When she looked up at me I could see the pain in her eyes and instantly I felt a stab of regret for what had happened to her. If only I had run faster, if I just made her stay home and not go with Charlie, everything would have been different. It was my fault, everything.

I slowly went over to her and picked her up sitting her on my lab. We sat there for hours, not saying a word, yet the silence said a thousand.

As we seat there I could feel Bella's sobs slowly subduing. Even after they stopped we said nothing.

I was wondering what she was thinking, was she blaming me? Did she no longer want this? As I was pondering this I could hear the thunder in the distance and continued to feel the rain soaking my cloths.

The silence continued until Bella looked up at me and gave me a weak smile "let's go home" said her angel like voice. I picked up form the ground and put her on her feet taking her hand and we started to walk home at human speed letting the silence stretch on.

It took us good and well and hour or two at this speed, but I didn't care, just holding Bella's hand and walking with her through the rain was so peaceful and I knew I was comforting her by doing this simple task.

When we where finally at our home we stopped in front of the porch. I looked down at her to check if she was okay to go inside. She gave me a small nod and we walked up the stairs and opened the broken front door.

Bella P.O.V.

The entire walk home had been silent. But I could never ask for anything more comforting then holding Edwards hand and him just being there with me.

Right as we waked through the broken door (when I saw what I had done to the door I made a note to make sure to say sorry to Esme) I felt a hard slam against my rock hard body. Alice had run over and embraced me. After I had overcome the shock I hugged her back.

When I looked up form Alice shoulder I saw the rest of the family standing behind her giving me comforting smiles. One after the other they came over and gave me a hug.

When it was Esmes turn she quietly whispered that she was sorry I had to learn it like that and if I wanted to talk about anything I could always come to her. My sad dead heart would have given a small jump of happiness for knowing even though I could not be with my mother, I could still have a motherly figure.

The family started to drift out of the room giving me and Edward some private time to talk and think.

Edward who had been standing next to me during all the hugging was now sitting by his piano looking at the notes, lost in thoughts. I silently walked over to him and sat next to him.

After a while of silence it asked the question he would always ask my human self "what are you thinking?" As his face turned to meet me I instantly know what was on his mind when I saw his eyes.

His eyes where tortured by the belief that all this was his fault. "Bella… I" before he could even start what I know he was about to say I had put my finger to his lip. "No Edward, I know what you are going to say, and you are wrong. This is not all your fault… no one could have stopped it, it just happened, there is no one to blame. So please, I don't want to have you carrying the weight of the blame on your shoulders okay?"

As an answer he leaned in and kissed me and whispered "okay my love." I knew even though he had said this that he would not completely stop blaming himself.

We sat in silence for another while. Edward after a while started to play with the keys on the piano, and I watched him. He then started to play by favorite song in the world, my lullaby.

I slowly started to hum with the melody letting my mind drift to better places then this sad time. My mind drifted to the times in Edwards and my meadow, of when I learned of what he truly is, our first kiss. Happiness and peace overflowed my sadness as I remembered the happy times.

As my lullaby came to an end I continued to have my eyes closed not wanting to weak up to reality. I wanted to stay in this small world that I had created inside my mind, but I knew I had to come back.

I slowly opened my eyes only to see Edward staring at me mouth hanging open. "What!" I exclaimed being surprised to find him in my face right as I open my eyes.

I looked around the room only to see the rest of the family standing around the room with the same expression on their faces as Edward.

They all continued to stare at me making me nerves so I was shifting in my seat. After a while I was loosing my patience, was no one going to tell me why they were gaping at me? I stared at Edward trying to get an answer out of him, but he had closed his eyes seeming to be in his own world now, and when I looked around the room, so did the rest of the family seem to be.

What was going on? Why was no one telling me? This was really starting to get on my nerves, but I still said nothing letting my family drift around in their own worlds.

Finally after some time Edward opened his eyes "that was beautiful" he whispered. "Yes I know your piano playing is good, but you don't have to sound so surprised by your own playing, and that goes for the rest of you to" I said turning to my family who where now back to reality.

"No Bella I was only playing in the beginning, but stopped when I heard you humming. But when you were humming it was like your emotions where overflowing into us. A felling of happiness and peace overflowed into me, and I saw memories of our first kiss, of us in our meadow, and when you learned what my family and I truly is."

My face twisted into a frown. How could he have been thinking of the exact same things as me? Yes, I know we are incredibly close, but this? Seeing the exact same memories as another person.

I looked around the room and when my eyes meat Alice she whispered "we all saw the exact same things." Okay, now things where just getting creepy. I looked around the room, from face to face until my eyes landed on Carlisle. His expression was calm and his eyes distance, lost in thoughts. Maybe he had an answer.

I continued to stare at him waiting for him to be done thinking and to give me the answer I so badly wanted. After what seemed like forever his eyes finally met mine "I think we have discovered Bellas power" he stated plainly.

"We what?" the rest of the family asked in unison. We all stood in silence waiting again for an answer. When Carlisle finally spoke it was with an amused but concentrated look on his face, is that even possible?

"Remember when Bella stormed out of the door?" a stab of pain spread through my chest as I remembered the earlier events of the day. "Well she shouted at Edward not to get near her, and strangely he froze to the ground for some time. But that is not the only thing, Bellas voice was in a way different…" once again he was lost in concentration on how to explain. "Her voice had a certain edge to it, like you could not disobey it."

"So what does that have to do with her power" asked Emmett with an expression of deep concentration as he was trying to put together what Carlisle had just told us.

"Well, to put it as simply as I can, I think Bellas has the power to make people do or feel what she is thinking by transferring it with her voice."

"So when I yelled at Edward I used my power?" I asked after a while of silence. "And now that I was signing I was transferring my emotions and thoughts?"

Carlisle smiled because of the face that I and the rest of the family seemed to understand what he had been trying to explain "Yes, that is what I believe."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, sorry it was kind of short. Please Review and continue reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, sorry I havent posted a new chapter in a vary long time. I was gone all summer, and now that school started it have been doing nothing but eat, sleep, homework, and school. I'm very sorry. And sorry the chapter is kind of short. I will try to get the next chapter us as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series.

* * *

BPOV 

I was lying in a bath of our new home, humming my lullaby to myself, letting the boiling hot water soften up my cold and stone hard muscles. My thoughts started drifting as I started to relax. It had already been 2 months since I became an official part of the Cullen family.

We no longer lived in Forks, but had moved to Canada a month ago. I still remember the day we had to move like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

"Bella" I heard Edward call from downstairs "Yes?" I answered. I looked around the depressing looking room. Everything was emptied out. Not one dust bonny was left to be seen, not one sign of anyone ever living in the house.

It was only a few days since I had become a vampire. Esme had already found a new house we could move into and emptied the entire house of everything that could have show that someone had lived here. I know, she is truly amazing!

I was standing looking out on the forest land surrounding Forks what I had learned to love as my home. The sun was setting low over the tree tops making the forest looking dark and mysterious and the sun looked inviting, like a fortune tilling us that the bad time were over and we could now get our happy ending.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a whisper in my ear "you ready to leave?" I didn't answer, still lost in my thoughts.

My human life was over, yes, I had come to accept that, but still deep in my heart I wish I could have had a chance to say goodbye to everyone. But as I felt Edwards arms give me a light squeeze and him whisper in my ear again "what are you thinking?" I turned around in his arms and surprised him with a kiss and he eagerly kissed back.

"Edward" I started slowly "not to upset you or anything…" His body went rigid and I could read on his face that he was afraid of what might come next. "Edward calm down, I just want to go to…Charlie's… my fathers grave." I could see his muscles relax again and give a sigh in relief. "Ok" he said as he took my hand and we ran to the graveyard.

This was the first time I had come back to the graveyard. Colorful flowers covered the ground, but even they could not make it look any more cheerful. A dull empty feeling hung over the graveyard as Edward and I walked hand in hand over to the grave. A cold wind seeped through the open area making me shiver. Why did it have to end like this? Why did he have to die?

On your way to the graveyard I had picked the most beautiful rose I had ever seen. I brought the flower up to my lips and kissed. The sweet sent of it filled my nose making memories of all the good times me and Charlie had had together. I closed my eyes and let the memories take over my body and let the play in my mind like a movie.

When I finally opened my eyes again Edward was standing with his arms around me slowly rocking me. I left his safe arms to lay down the next to the grave stone and whispered "I love you dad, and I'm sorry this had to happen." We then turned around and ran back into the woods where the rest of the family was waiting for us so we could leave.

_End Flashback_

When the water started to get colder I got out and quickly got dressed and dried my hair. Alice would not be happy that I didn't bather to do anything about my outfit or my hair, like she always would, she would beg me to play dress up.

School had just ended when we moved here so there wasn't much to do. But I was glad when I learned that by dislike for blood and stayed with me through my transformation. Human blood only appealed to be as much as animal blood did. So that meant that I would be able to start school in about two months with my brothers and sisters, and of course my beloved Edward.

As time had went by we had started to experiment with my powers to find the extend of them. So fart this was our conclusion: I could transfer thoughts, feelings, actions to others when I used my 'special voice.' Transfer might not be the right word, but suggest might be better. We learned if you knew about my power you could try to resist my suggestions, but you would have to know I had them, and it wasn't that easy.

It also took quite some time for me to learn when and when not to use my power and how to control it. In the beginning I would accidentally use it without know it, and still now and then it would happen.

I walked downstairs to join Edward, Jasper and Alice sitting in front of the TV watching a discovering channel show. I sat between Edward and Alice and drifted off to my thoughts again.

Suddenly I heard a gasp next to me coming from Alice. A blank look appeared on her face, telling us she was having a vision. "Alice?" I hesitantly asked as she pulled out of it. A grim smile spread on her lips as she started to chuckle.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed this short chapter. A new one will hopefully come soon, it all depends of how hard my teaches bomb me with homework and stuff like that. I am planning of maybe starting one more story that will I will hopefully put up soon. I still don't know what the title should be. Well thats all for now, please review. 


End file.
